Список изменений обновления 1.3.0.4
Прочие изменения: * Теперь Горгона Медуза издает определенный звук и частицы когда обращает в камень игрока. * Кактусовые и Тыквенные комоды требуют Лесопилки для крафта. * Знамя скелета-мага и знамя паука были переименованы и теперь отражают против кого вы сражаетесь. * Теперь игра не будет засчитывать смерти мобов не от руки игрока. Что бы получить знамя игрок должен хотя бы раз коснуться моба. * Теперь знамя выпадает игроку, который ударил моба последним, а не самому ближнему, как это было раньше. * Достижение "Dye Hard" теперь требует красители во всех слотах которых они могут быть, в то время как раньше для достижения было достаточно засунуть красители в слоты аксессуаров и брони * В добавление к фиксу Фантазма (читайте ниже), он был так же понерфлен. * Пушка вихря улучшена. * Добавлены Крылья Мотрона, которые выпадают с Мотрона во время солнечного затмения. * Странные растения будут появляться более часто. * Телепортация теперь не сопровождается появлением черного экрана, если место для телепорта находится в пределах экрана. * Портальная пушка теперь поддерживает физику порталов для игроков, которые даже не держали пушку в руках. * Марсианские зонды теперь не появляются рядом с центром мира, а шанс их появления был уменьшен. * Уменьшен шанс появления солнечного затмения. * В Config.json добавлена настройка "UseSmartAxeAfterSmartPickaxe", отключенная по умолчанию. Если включить: при использовании умного курсора, сперва будет добыча с помощью кирки , и только потом будет рубка с помощью топора (т.е. кирка станет в приоритете), изначально они имеют равное значение. * Бросок Реда и йо-йо Валькирии теперь можно получить в режиме эксперта вместе с комплектом соответствующего разработчика, и характеристики этих йо-йо были изменены. * Заклятие Yoraiz0r теперь не считается предметом одежды (но это был не баг). * Теперь для создания Кровавого позвоночника требуется 30 порочной пыли в своем рецепте. * Вы больше не можете избежать гнева финального босса. * Выделенные сервера теперь могут быть запущенны с помощью -forcepriority, чтобы переопределить приоритет сервера на настройки. * Выделенные сервера теперь могут использовать -ip снова что бы установить свой IP адрес. Оптимизация: * Текст чата больше не показывается, если длина строки чата равна нулю. * Уменьшено количество вызовов Steam (исправлено большинство падений кадров в секунду в мультиплеере). * Улучшена отмена процесса захода в игры. * Уменьшены размеры некоторых пакетов для мультиплеера. Исправления ошибок: * Исправлено не отображение Пинки на анализаторе жизненных форм. * Исправленная ошибка, при которой баннеры не выдавались с разных видов оружия ближнего боя (мечи, копья , топоры, кирки , и т.д.) * Исправлена невозможность использования Солнечной таблички в мультиплеере. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой генерируемые ж\д пути разрушали провода. Теперь они проходят через ж\д. * Исправлена ошибка, при которой некоторые баннеры превращались в другие баннеры в мультиплеере. * Исправлен (почти незаметный) баг, когда игрок, остановившись в мультиплеере, может идти ещё некоторое время у другого игрока. * Исправлен баг, в котором культист мог заспавниться во время кулдауна Лунного лорда. * Исправлена подсказка липкого динамита. * Исправлены крылья Реда . * Исправлен камин. Теперь он является источником света для дома. * Исправлена ошибка, когда в прогрессбаре событий результат становился отрицательным в мультиплеере при достижении ~32000 очков. * Исправлен Сборщик налогов, который не гарантировал деньги в мультиплеере. * Исправлен Глаз Ктулху, который наносил слишком много урона в Нормальном режиме. * Исправлена ошибка из-за которой карта становилась черной, а также много связанных проблем. * Исправлена ошибка, с помощью которой можно было получить персонажа с 6-м слотом для аксессуаров. * Исправлены стены, которые не правильно отображались в режиме камеры. * Исправлен electrocution дебафф, который можно было снять нажатием ПКМ. * Немного исправлено несоответствие голов игроков с головами, отображающимися на мини-карте. * Исправлены некоторые неприемлемые подсказки в предметах. * Исправлено то, что сбиваемые вражеские снаряды не масштабируются в экспертном режиме. * Исправлен баг, когда Solar Shield убивал игрока. * Исправлены некоторые предметы, которые игрок мог использовать находясь под чужим контролем. (окаменевший, оледеневший, и т.д.). * Исправлена Skyware раковина требовавшая Станок из живой древесины для крафта. * Исправлен баг, в котором червяки могли оставлять летающие головы при смерти в мультиплеере (Наконец- то!) * Исправлен 'out of bounds' очень редкий краш со смарт курсором. * Исправлено появление Теневой сферы в мирах с Кримсоном по ошибке. * Исправлена возможность монстров "подхватывать на лету" падающие монеты и убегать с ними в эксперте. * Исправлен Повседневный костюм который требовал краску для волос, что бы покрасить его сам. * Исправлен баг, при котором мобы исчезали при слабом ударе с высоким бронепробитием (боссы исчезали и не дропали сумки). * Исправлены Летающая тарелка марсиан и Летучий голландец которые были невидимы в мультиплеере. * Исправлена подсветка лута во время рыбалки. * Исправлены Огнецветы, не светящиеся во время расцвета. * Исправлены достижения, которые невозможно было получить в мультиплеере (теперь вы можете получить их все). * Fixed beekeeper and beetle offense proccing their effects on dummies. * Исправлена опция 'quick stack to all chests' которая пожирала лут в старых\измененных мирах. * Исправлен Solar debuff который убивал мирных NPC. * Исправлен баг с высокими скоростями, из-за которых персонаж мог проходить сквозь блоки. * Исправлен Манекен-мишень, который иногда был невидим в мультиплеере. * Исправлены достижения за рыбалку, которые не выдавались в стиме. * Исправлен баг, когда при переименовании сундука блокировало элементы управления, решалось перезапуском. * Исправлено странное взаимодействие между рывками и веревкой. * Исправлен баг, где Фантазм наносил огромное количество урона. * Исправлен баг, когда растения для приготовления красителей не показывались эффектами, подсвечивающими сокровища. * Исправлена Ускоряющая рельса, которая не меняла направления в мультиплеере. * Исправлена ошибка, когда Горгона Медуза превращала в камень игроков вне её поля зрения. * Исправлены Corites, не атакующие игрока, когда он находился вне зоны видимости. * Исправлены Alien Vortexes и Lightning Vortexes, спавнящиеся там, где они неэффективны. * Убрано появление марсианского зонда и спавн культистов во время событий (битва с боссом, вторжения). * Исправлено большое множество NPC, не ронявших свои баннеры * Исправлен баг, когда кол-во убитых Лучников-гоблинов не отображалось и не выпадал баннер. * Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой управление инвертировалось при использовании анти-гравитационного крока с измененной гравитацией. * Исправлено то, что выбрасываемые предметы из перерабатыватель вели себя странно с изменненой гравитацией. * Исправлен баг с частями тела Лунного Лорда, отображающими свои имена. * Исправлена ошибка, когда убийство Плантеры не засчитывалось, если был выбрал отличный от английского язык. * Исправлен баг, когда при редких неудачных обстоятельствах невозможно было покинуть меню настроек в игре. * Fixed parallax not loading correctly. * Исправлен баг с дюпом сыпучих блоков через дверь. * Исправлен баг, когда Культисты могли погрузиться в блоки под ними в мультиплеере. * Fixed falling blocks not taking actuated tiles into account. * (Частично) Исправлен баг с боссами, пропадающими после смерти. * Исправлена альтернативная атака у портальной пушки в режиме камеры. * Fixed thick cursor point being the inner edge's and not the outer's. * Исправлен баг с изменением размеров звездного дракона. * Исправлен баг, когда мобы пытались атаковать призрак персонажа в хардмоде. * Исправлен баг с обнаружением Марсианского зонда игроков, находищямися над ним. * Исправлен баг с чатом, показывающий разные ошибки. en:Version History#1.3.0.4 Категория:История обновлений Terraria